


Lonely

by aceschwarz222



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Early Mornings, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, loki is lonely, threatening loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Loki spends his time hiding in New York City, the one place he knows the Avengers will never think to look for him. One day, he meets a teenager who causes him to question his very motives for trying to take over the world.





	Lonely

Loki considered himself to be many things: smart, handsome, powerful...all qualities of a suitable ruler. The Battle of New York was merely a setback to his ultimate plan of control and glory. After escaping from Asgard, he hid in the one place the Avengers would never think to look.

New York City.

The city he once tried to destroy now became his temporary home as he bided time to build up power and resources for his next big plan. He laid low during the day and went to work at night scheming away. He would always end the night just before sunrise at the Brooklyn Bridge. He liked to watch the water change from a glassy black to an ombre of yellow, pink, and orange. It calmed him, and it almost reminded him of the Bifrost Bridge from home. Not that he was sentimental about home or family. He had no time for such trivial concerns.

He always thought he spent these early mornings on the bridge alone…

...But he was wrong.

Today was a particularly chilly morning, and Loki pulled his sweater up higher on his neck. The changing of the season was near, and he could feel it with every drop of dew in the air and every speck of green peeking out of the decaying trees.

He stared out at the East River and prepared for another sunrise. A shuffling noise drew his attention away from the glassy water. He looked behind but saw no one. Shrugging it off as a small animal, he turned back to his view.

Only this time he wasn’t alone.

A teenage boy stood directly to his left side. He wore a black beanie pulled low over his ears and a heavy metal t-shirt. His jeans were ripped at both knees, and his sneakers looked as if they had seen better days. Loki balked and tripped away from the boy, quickly changing his appearance into an innocuous city goer.

“Dude,” the boy said, barely glancing over, “did you really just try and shape shift? I already saw you.”

Loki’s eyes widened as the effect of his glamor dropped off. In his true form, he cautiously walked back over to the boy.

“You clearly know who I am,” Loki said. “But I do not know of you.”

“M’ not important,” the boy replied with a shrug.

Loki quirked an eyebrow. “No,” he scoffed.”Not at all.”  The boy’s lips turned up in a small smile as he continued to invade Loki’s space. “Do you not fear me?” Loki asked, holding out his arms in a grandiose gesture.

The boy merely shrugged again. “You already tried to destroy the city once. If you wanted to kill me, I’m pretty sure you would have done it by now.”

The boy was right. Despite his weakened form, Loki could have easily taken him out with a snap of his fingers. But instead he was...intrigued. He was used to mortals fearing him, or at least being intimidated by him. However, here was a boy who stood not even three feet away, and yet, he was not afraid.

“Do you plan on destroying the city any time soon?” the boy asked.

Loki let out a sharp laugh. “I would not reveal my plans to a child,” he sneered.

The boy scoffed. “Sixteen is hardly a “child”,” he replied using air quotes. “And if you do plan on causing mayhem, can you do it in about three weeks? I really don’t wanna take my chemistry final.”

“My timetable is none of your concern,” Loki said.

They stood in silence for a few minutes and watched as the moon sunk further and further under the horizon. Life seemed to appear before their very eyes as the sun began to peek through the darkness.

“Why do you do it?” the boy asked, finally breaking the silence. “Why do you hurt people?”

Loki barely had to think of a response. “Power. And glory. The fear that emanates off mortals when they feel they’ve lost all hope is…” He took a deep breath and smiled, showing all his teeth. “...addicting.”

“I don’t believe you,” the boy grumbled.

Oh really?

In a flash, Loki had the boy by the collar of his shirt. He shoved him up onto the railing of the bridge so he was practically hanging off the edge. The boy’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to breathe over Loki’s wrist crushing his windpipe. His left arm swung wildly in the air, trying to get some traction, while his right clung desperately to Loki’s hand. His eyes darted from the bottom of the bridge to Loki’s maniacal gaze.

“I have complete control over you right now,” Loki bragged, shoving the boy a little further out over the bridge. The boy whimpered in response. “With one simple push I can end your life. I can watch you fall, completely helpless, the light in your eyes going out before you even touch the water.” Loki leaned in closer until he was whispering in the boy’s ear. “I can smell your fear, your despair. It calls to me like nothing else on this godforsaken planet. You. Are. Mine.”

With a harsh shove, Loki pulled the boy off the railing and pushed him to the ground. The boy gasped for air as he shook and shivered. It took him almost two minutes before he was able to stand on wavering legs. Loki, meanwhile, had gone back to simply staring at the sunrise.

Instead of running, however, the boy spoke. “B-b-bull-bullshit,” he stuttered.

Loki pursed his lips and turned around. “I beg your pardon?” he asked threateningly.

The boy still shook, but he stood up a little bit straighter. “I call bullshit,” he repeated. “Those things you just talked about, that’s not about power. That’s about being noticed.”

“Are they not one in the same?” Loki asked.

The boy shook his head. “You had the entire world watching you, fearing you even. They saw you. For once, someone saw you.” Loki’s face lost its pale pallor, but the boy didn’t stop. “You just want someone to see you. I think you’re lonely.” He paused and shook his head. “And that’s just sad.”

Loki gritted his teeth and stalked closer to the boy. He flinched as Loki stood nose-to-nose with him. “Unless you want to find your heart ripped out of your feeble chest and in my crushing grip, I suggest you leave.” All light left Loki’s eyes, and his voice was laced with venom. The boy swallowed and knew it was time to call it quits.

“Fine,” he replied as he backed away. “But you’re not going to solve any of your problems with destruction and fear. And when you realize that, come find me.” He paused and stared Loki down. “Because I see you.”

Without another word, the boy turned and began to jog down the bridge. His gait did not suggest he was afraid, just finished with the morning’s adventures.

Loki scrunched his nose and slammed his palms against the hard, metal railing. His breathing turned ragged as he fought for control over his own emotions. The boy was stupid and had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

“Lonely?” Loki asked the empty air. “I am not…” His voice trailed off as drops of water created dark patches on the railing. He looked up at the sky expecting to see rain, but there was none. He lightly touched his fingertips to his cheeks, and when he pulled them away, he discovered they were wet. His heart sunk as the morning sun finally broke through, casting a brilliant glow across the entire city.

He was lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was super angsty and intense. What would you say about possibly getting a part two?


End file.
